The Last Battle
by crazykittens7
Summary: The clans of Tainted Bloods Forest have always lived in harmony. One day, though, a clan spots a new threat, and the clans are thrown into a war. Many cats are having second thoughts, but they need to protect their only home. Will they survive their possibly last battle? (first story please be nice)
1. Prologue

(This is all of my characters- no original characters from the Warriors series ((until later!)))

Prologue

Rainbow Blood basked in the cold Insanityclan sun and sighed. The horrible, whimsical fairground camp was silent of the usual screams of tortured cats, for today they were getting new, more horrible torture devices. Rainbow hated being bored, because she now was in charge of Mistletoe's Torture House because Mistletoe was now queen, and for the moment it was shut down. And she loved that small shack, and the devices inside that could... Rainbow snapped out of her fantasies.

Well, she thought, I could help with the packages... As she got up, X-ray stumbled in front of her, his body shaking under the weight of a huge package. She dashed to his side just as he nearly collapsed under the weight of the package.

"You have to pay me back," Rainbow muttered to X-ray, in her two-sided voice.

"You didn't have to help me because Queen Mistletoe said to drop it here and plus she wanted to see you and she said it's urgent and you know what she's like when you're late ," X-ray squeaked out in one breath.

At hearing the name of her best friend and the urgency of the message, she slammed the box down on the ground and ran.

"And why didn't you tell me that first?!" Rainbow shouted, annoyed, over her shoulder .

As Rainbow ran with all of her might, Queen Mistletoe waited on a tall gray stone.

"You're late, Rainbow Blood!'' growled Queen Mistletoe as she jumped down.

"I'm sorry Queen Mistletoe! Now why did you call for me?" said Rainbow as she was gasping for air.

"We've received a message from Angelclan. Fireclan, Iceclan, Candyclan, Halloweenclan, Nightclan, Eletricclan, Beautyclan, Stormclan, Musicclan and Spiceclan are here to hear it,"explained Queen Mistletoe.

Wow, that many cats for one stupid message? Rainbow Blood thought as she strolled into the throne room. But then she saw it. All of the leaders and deputies of Fireclan, Iceclan, Candyclan, Halloweenclan, and the rest of the clans were sitting on their thrones in the small room around one small piece of parchment. Rainbow just stared at it with confusion.

"Hurry up and read thy parchment!" Corpsestar growled at Rainbow, who was the closest to it.

Rainbow picked up the note and began reading.

"Reply quickly. Clans from Blood Caves coming for war. We do not know why. Prepare and come in 1 moon. - Angelstar and Starscream"

As Rainbow read the last line, Flamestar said in the stunned silence, "Well, that gives us little time to prepare."

Rainbow couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starscream had just showed Angelstar the document. "Send it." Angelstar said immediately once Starscream showed her the message. But after she sent it, a piece of parchment landed in front of her. She ran it down to the cloud fortress to Angelstar.

"Your highness, a piece of parchment has arrived from Insanityclan!" she said, out of breath.

"Well, what does it say?," said Angel, waiting

" We will arrive in a moon, just as you said. But I also invited Fireclan, Iceclan, Candyclan, Halloweenclan, Nightclan, Eletricclan, Beautyclan, Stormclan, Musicclan, and Spiceclan to see the message. They were not happy with it. But they agreed to do what the message says and will report to your fortress in one moon.

-Queen Mistletoe and Rainbow Blood

As Starscream finished the message, Angelstar climbed down from her now empty cave. "Well, at least they're coming and preparing." We do have the best eyesight from here, thought Starscream. And as she looked down, she wished she hadn't. The clans would have to keep their promise, or it would be all over.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip to Flare's Volcano was memorized by Flamestar, into The Flame Creature, but after the meeting with the clans in Insanityclan's camp, she felt uneasy and even flew off track. Miles away from the camp, Dawnshadow finally found Flamestar circling Tainted Blood's Forest, muttering under her breath. "What are you doing, Flamestar?" Dawnshadow asked, her head tilted slightly.

"Finding an escape route, in case the war goes wrong. The earth cats could hide under those deathberry bushes," Flamestar gestured to a thick hedge of deathberries, "And all the cats with wings could hide in the trees."

"I think it's a great idea, but, Flamestar, you need to be back at camp. It's getting dark!" Dawnshadow said pleadingly.

Flamestar sighed.

"Fine."

The flight back was silent, and as Flamestar flew into the volcano, she ate her roasted snake alone and then climbed into her soft, fire-hot lava bubble and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
